History of Kids
Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1979) Care Bears Camp (1979) Care Bears Birthday (1979) Care Bears Braces (1979) Care Bears Split Decision (1979) Care Bears Lucky Charm (1979) Care Bears Soap Box Derby (1979) PB&J Otter Bye, Bye, PB&J (1979) PB&J Otter Babbleberry Day (1979) PB&J Otter You Can't Come In (1979) PB&J Otter The Silent Treatment (1979) PB&J Otter Picture Perfect (1979) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad (1979) Aosth Trail of the Missing Tails (1979) Aosth Lovesick Sonic (1979) Aosth Slowwww Going (1979) Aosth Sonic Breakout (1979) Aosth Best Hedgehog (1979) Aosth Robotnik Express (1979) Aosth Too Tall Tails (1979) Aosth Tails New Home (1979) Aosth Over the Hill Hero (1979) Care Bears The Last Laugh (1979) Care Bears The Show Must Go On (1979) Care Bears The Forest of Misfortune (1979) Care Bears Magic Mirror (1979) Care Bears Daydreams (1979) Care Bears Runaway (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Mystery of Action Games Hunt (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy's Big Morning Test (1979) My life as a Teenage Root Party Machine (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters Lacerta's Will (1979) Dexter's Laboratory: Old Man Dexter (1979) Kipper the Dog The Costume Party (1979) The Berenstain Bears: In the Dark (1979) Kipper the Dog: Tiger's Joke Box (1979) icarly: iStage an Intervention (1979) Recess Operation Field Trip (1979) PB&J Otter: Gotta Dance (1979) Hey Arnold! Field Trip (1979) Aosth: Robo Ninjas (1979) Recess The Box (1979) ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: ''Things That Go Piglet in the Night (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Piglet Who Would Be King (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Great Honey Pot Robbery (1979) ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''There's No Camp Like Home (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh A Knight to Remember (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit Marks the Spot (1979) ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''The Masked Offender (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The New York Hall of Space Science (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Old Switcheroo (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Wishing Bear (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters The World Championships Begin! (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Magic Earmuffs (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger's Shoes (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Manhattan Adventure Day (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Party Poohper (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Fast Friends (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Luck Amok (1979) Barney and Friends: Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters The 4000 Year Old Secret (1979) Barney and Friends An Adventure in Make-Believe (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh My Hero (1979) PB&J Otter These Shoes Are Made for Walking (1979) ''My Life as a Teenage Robot: ''Grid Iron Glory (1979) Kipper the Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1979) Barney and Friends Having Tens of Fun (1979) Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy Princess (1979) Angelina Ballerina The Ballet Tickets (1979) The Berenstain Bears: Ring the Bell (1979) The Proud Family She's Got Game (1979) Ed, Edd n Eddy: Pop Goes to Ed (1979) Angelina Ballerina In the Wings (1979) Cyberchase Chaos as Usual (1979) Hey Arnold! World Records (1979) Yo Yogi!: Jellystone Jam (1979) Hey Arnold! False Alarm (1979) Recess: The Break In (1979) Recess The New Kid (1979) Sonic X Fast Friends (1979) Arthur Arthur's Eyes (1979) Recess King Gus (1979) The Powerpuff Girls Mo Job (1979) The Powerpuff Girls Pet Feud (1979) Phineas and Ferb: Jerk De Soleil (1979) Barney and Friends The Alphabet Zoo (1979) The Powerpuff Girls: Mine for a Change (1979) Barney and Friends My Family's Just Right for Me (1979) Dora the Explorer The Legend of the Big Red Chicken (1979) Dora the Explorer Lost and Found (1979) Dora the Explorer Little Star (1979) Dora the Explorer El Coqui (1979) Dora the Explorer Beaches (1979) Dora the Explorer Wizzle Wishes (1979) Dora the Explorer Fish Out of Water (1979) Dora the Explorer Treasure Island (1979) Dora the Explorer The Big River (1979) Dora the Explorer Choo Choo (1979) PB&J Otter Otter in the Water (1979) Dora the Explorer Surprise (1979) Dora the Explorer Berry Hunt (1979) Dora the Explorer Baseball Boots (1979) Dora the Explorer To The Treehouse (1979) Dora the Explorer Dora Saves the Game (1979) PB&J Otter A Very Surprising Party (1979) PB&J Otter The Funky Band (1979) PB&J Otter Happy Harmony (1979) PB&J Otter The Singin' Kid (1979) PB&J Otter Easy Pickings (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot: A Robot for All Seasons (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! A Bicycle Built for Boo! (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Spectacular (1979) Muppet Babies Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark (1979) Muppet Babies Raiders of the Lost Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies Good Clean Fun (1979) Muppet Babies The Great Cookie Robbery (1979) Muppet Babies Snow White and the Seven Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies Musical Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1979) Muppet Babies When You Wish Upon a Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies Fine Feathered Enemies (1979) Muppet Babies The Daily Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies Treasure Attic (1979) Muppet Babies Of Mice and Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies: The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1979) Muppet Babies And Now a Word From Our Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies Six to Eight Weeks (1979) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1979) Muppet Babies Skeeter and the Wolf (1979) Muppet Babies: Romancing the Weirdo (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1979) Sonic X: Sonic's Scream Test (1979) Cyberchase A Perfect Score (1979) PB&J Otter The Ice Moose (1979) Cyberchase: Jimaya Jam (1979) Cyberchase Team Spirit (1979) Sonic X Flood Fight (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good, The Bad, and the Bakugan (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1979) Pokémon: Emolga The Irresistible (1979) Pokémon: Emolga And The New Volt Switch (1979) Pokémon: Advanced: A Hole Lotta Trouble (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1979) Muppet Babies It's Only Pretendo (1979) Muppet Babies Quoth the Weirdo (1979) Muppet Babies: Babes In Troyland (1979) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1979) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1979) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1979) Muppet Babies At The Movies (1979) Animaniacs Yakko's World (1979) Animaniacs Wakko's America (1979) Animaniacs Yakko's Universe (1979) Animaniacs The Tiger Prince (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book (1979) ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''A Pooh Day Afternoon (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!: Lights..Camera...Monster (1979)'' The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh Moon (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! Wanted Cheddar Alive (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!: For Letter or Worse (1979) Muppet Babies In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Collar (1979) Muppet Babies: Gonzee's Playhouse Channel (1979) Muppet Babies: Sing a Song of Superheroes (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! The Story Stick (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Hades' Persistence (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! Scooby Dude (1979) Muppet Babies: Whose Tale Is It Anyway (1979) Muppet Babies: Puss 'n' Boots 'n' Babies (1979) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1979) ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!: ''Robopup (1979) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1979) The Buzz on Maggie Roach Hotel (1979) The Powerpuff Girls: Octi Gone (1979) Recess Lost Leader (1979) Recess Taking The Fifth Grade (1979) The Replacements Irreplaceable (1979) Care Bears Mayor for a Day (1979) Care Bears The Night the Stars Went Out (1979) Care Bears The Magic Shop (1979) Care Bears Concrete Rain (1979) Care Bears Dry Spell (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! The Spirit of Rock'n Roll (1979) Tom and Jerry Kids Dog Daze Afternoon (1979) Tom and Jerry Kids Droopy of the Opera (1979) Tom and Jerry Kids Toy Will Be Toys (1979) Tom and Jerry Kids Cosmic Chaos (1979) Tom and Jerry Kids Flippin' Fido (1979) Rugrats Tommy's First Birthday (1979) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1979) Rugrats The Trial (1979) Rugrats The Big Flush (1979) Arthur Arthur's Birthday (1979) Arthur Arthur Goes to Camp (1979) Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (1979) House of Mouse The Stolen Cartoons (1979) House of Mouse Big Bad Wolf Daddy (1979) House of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1979) House of Mouse Timon and Pumbaa (1979) House of Mouse Daisy's Debut (1979) House of Mouse Dennis The Duck (1979) Muppet Babies The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo (1979) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1979) Muppet Babies Hats Hats Hats (1979) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1979) Muppet Babies Get Me to The Perch on Time (1979) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Over The Nursery (1979) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1979) Doug Doug Graduates (1979) Doug Doug’s Bad Trip (1979) Doug Doug's Marriage Madness (1979) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1979) Care Bears Drab City (1979) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1979) Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (1979) Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure (1979) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1979) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On! (1979) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1979) Pokémon Friends to the End (1979) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot Turncoats (1979) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is Our Future (1979) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (1979) Beyblade Final Showdown (1979) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (1979) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1979) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1979) Digimon Frontier End of The Line (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1979) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1979) Powerpuff Girls Z Final Battle (1979) Spider Raiders Arachna Power (1979) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1979) Pokémon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1979) Pokémon Home is Where the Start is (1979) Pokémon Memories Are Made Bliss (1979) Pokémon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1979) Pokémon The Dream Continues (1979) Pokémon Till We Compete Again (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of The Supreme King (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Game Over (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fusion: Blader’s Spirit (1979) Beyblade Metal Masters: Galaxy Heart (1979) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End of the Line (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (1979) CN Shorties - Jabberjaw (1979) CN Groovies - My Best Friend Plank (1979) Music I'm Real - Jennifer Lopez & Ja Rule (1979) Crazy - Gnarls Barkley (1979) No Doubt - Don't Speak (1979) The Cardigans - Lovefool (1979) Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam - Can You Feel the Beat (1979) This is Your Night - Amber (1979) Sonique - It Feels So Good (1979) Collage - I'll Be Loving You (1979) Rockell - In A Dream (1979) Rockell - Can't We Try (1979) Angel - Belinda (1979) A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Disney Channel Stars (1979) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1979) Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (1979) Forever - Chris Brown (1979) Aventura - Por Un Segundo (1979) Aventura - Ensename a Olvidar (1979) Aventura - Dile Al Amor (1979) Aventura - Tu Jueguito (1979) Aventura - El Malo (1979) Aventura - El Desprecio (1979) Aventura - Yo Quisiera Amarla (1979) Aventura - Su Veneno (1979) RBD - Rebelde (1979) RBD - Otro Dia Que Va (1979) RBD - Tenerte Y Quererte (1979) RBD - Un Poco De Tu Amor (1979) RBD - Enséñame (1979) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (1979) RBD - Me Voy (1979) RBD - Solo Para Ti (1979) Viveme - Laura Pausini (1979) Rosas - La Oreja de van Gogh (1979) La Playa - La Oreja de van Gogh (1979) Camp Rock - This is Me (1979) Selena - Dreaming of You (1979) Selena - Where Did Feeling Go (1979) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1979) RBD - Salvame (1979)